


#8

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#8

waterlogged sorrows washed in with the tide

Drowned but not dead

Subdued for a time

Dissuaded of dominion over human kind

For what better cage than rage

To defend an ailing mind


End file.
